worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper is a crop duster, and a famous air racing champion from Propwash Junction, Minnesota. Bio Planes Dusty is a plane with high hopes—literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in the world's international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends - and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare - Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. In Planes, Dusty is first seen dreaming of out-running two fighter jets. He is introduced as a crop duster that works for Leadbottom, and dreams of competing in the Wings Around the Globe rally, but is afraid of heights. After qualifying for the competition, Dusty comes in sixth place, meaning he can't be in the competition. However, the next day, Roper comes to Propwash Junction and tells Dusty and his team that the plane ahead of him was using illegal fuel, and was disqualified, so Dusty was now eligible to compete. After meeting his racing idols, most of which were mean to him for being "just a crop duster", Dusty made friends with El Chupacabra. He was told by Bulldog that it was a competition, and that every man was in it for themselves. During the first leg, Bulldog sprung an oil leak, and the wind forced the oil into his eyes, blinding him. Dusty saved Bulldog by navigating him through the castle. At the next leg of the race, Dusty fell in love with Ishani, who gave him advice to fly low, so he didn't get scared when flying high. Dusty followed Ishani's advice, only to nearly die by being hit by an oncoming train. Later in one of the legs, Ripslinger's henchman Zed broke off Dusty's antenna, and he got lost at sea, but was rescued by two fighter jets. On the way back to where he should be, Dusty was caught in a storm, and sunk, but was rescued once again by a pitty. At the hospital, Dusty was severely damaged, including having a broken wing. The next day, all of the competitors gave Dusty new parts so he could race again. While Dottie repaired him, Chug watched some of Ripslinger's races, and figured out that before every victory, Ripslinger turns to his right side so the cameras can get good photos of him. During the final leg, Dusty fought Ned and Zed, while Skipper took on Ripslinger. After Ned and Zed got stuck between each other in between two rocks, Dusty caught up to Ripslinger when he was close to the finish line, and when Ripslinger leaned to his side, and Dusty saw the chance he was looking for, and sped by Ripslinger at the last second. At the end of the film, Skipper and Dusty were onboard the flight deck of the Jolly Wrenches ship, and the two flew over the sea, back to Propwash Junction. Planes: The Video Game Dusty appears as a playable character in both versions of Planes: The Video Game. His five chapters are Training Mode, Trouble in Propwash (cleaning up a damaged Propwash Junction), Himalayan Hero (helping out the local village), Ripslinger's Revenge (a race against Ripslinger wanting revenge while finding a sponsor in Dubai), and Blown out of Proportion (Dusty facing off against tornadoes). Dusty has his Racing and Turbo skin exclusive to the console version, and his navy paint job and modifications, exclusive to the handheld versions. His story missions include Training Mode, Trouble in Propwash, Himalayan Hero, Ripslinger's Revenge, and Blown out of Proportion. Planes: Fire & Rescue In Planes: Fire and Rescue, world-famous air racer Dusty Crophopper returns to hometown Propwash Junction after another victorious racing season, the former crop duster revels in his new career success until a fateful training run changes his course with a career-ending injury. Forced to shift gears, Dusty decides to train with the Aerial Fire Fighters at Piston Peak Air Attack Base as a Single Engine Air Tanker (SEAT). The heroic, often life-threatening efforts involved are admirable—but seemingly impossible to master—particularly if you’re a crop duster-turned-racer with an injury that can’t be ignored. Planes 3 Dusty has been confirmed to return for Planes 3, but no details about his role in the film have been revealed. Personality Dusty is brave and courageous, although he was formerly afraid of heights. Model Dusty is inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL M-18 Dromader(Made in Poland). He has a horsepower of 680 1/2. His wingspan is 23 feet (7 meters). Dusty's crop sprayer is a M5000 model. In his turbo design, Dusty is equipped with a four-bladed Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller and two T33 wings. He is painted orange and white, with black stripes, a single propeller and two long wings. For the first two legs of the Wings Around the Globe, he has a white "D7" on his vertical stabilizer, and the Jolly Wrenches insignia on his model. In Germany, his black stripes are replaced with different-shaped blue stripes and a black-outlined white circle with the number 7 on his sides and right wing. His name is also inscribed on the sides. His tailplane is also changed from orange to blue. In his turbo design, the blue stripes on his wings are changed back to black. The white at the bottom back of him is changed to orange, and his front is changed from orange and white to gray. His vertical stabilizer and tailplane additionally have a bit of gray. The orange on Dusty's wings is removed and put on the ends. After being honored by the Jolly Wrenches, he has a gray navy paint job. Appearances Feature Films *Planes *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Planes 3 Video Games *Planes: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (Strut Jetstream, Qualifying, Racing, Jolly Wrenches, Super Charged, Vitaminamulch, Racer, Pontoons and Firefighter) *Micro Drifters (Normal, Racing, Racing with T33 Wings and Turbo) *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line (Normal, Racing, Turbo and Navy) *Shake 'N' Go Trivia *Dusty's racing number is #7, which some say is a lucky number. *Jon Cryer was originally set to play Dusty, but he dropped out. Instead, he was voiced by Dane Cook. *His flying style is keeping it nice and low, but keeping his speed up. *Dusty bears some resemblance to Pedro from Saludos Amigos. *Dusty is very similar to Theo "Turbo" the snail, the protagonist of the DreamWorks animated film Turbo, released just one month before Planes in 2013, in which Planes' plot greatly resembles. Both Dusty and Turbo are blue-and-orange-colored nonhuman underdogs who both want to compete in a race, are trained by a dark-colored mentor (also nonhuman), has one friend that is Hispanic and another whose name starts with a "Ch", and both are antagonized by a villainous racing champion who even tries to kill him to prevent him from winning the race. Gallery Planes dusty flying.jpg|Concept Art planes-596.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Planes_trailer1_hd.jpg Dusty Close Up.jpg 05.0 075.00 DTS v002.0051 300dpi.jpg 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg 1150865 560007297389195 205512410 n.jpg 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meeting Ripslinger rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg 970341 560006900722568 921257744 n.jpg 581754 560006740722584 2047656918 n.jpg 733837 560007670722491 1509363777 n.jpg Screenshot 2 Planes.jpg Screenshot 7 Planes.jpg Screenshot 10 Planes.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Judge Davis qualifier.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m53s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m15s52.png 340294809290842.jpg 1237812879.jpg 231;;436436.jpg -34(433(4.jpg 123124124.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 7.jpg Planes-dusty-disney-hd-photos.jpeg Disney-planes-cool-background.jpg Planes-dusty-meets-el-chupacabra.jpg 517866584 3 660 410.jpg HarlandwithTripp.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1 1280.png Tumblr mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg Dusty in New York City.jpg Dusty and Bulldog.png PlanesTheVideoGame1.jpg Safe imagejpg.jpg Planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Maxresdefault.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h27m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png|"That was awesome!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Planes2concept.jpg Newscreen10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Ishani dusty3.PNG DamagedDusty.png DustyStormPic.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3 1280.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.18.59 -2013.10.30 17.40.32-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.14.35 -2013.10.30 17.42.59-.png Tumblr_mz7xlinyQQ1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mz7xvjYXS91sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Yay_by_minionwolf711-d6vw2c3.jpg Found_by_minionwolf711-d6vw20k.jpg tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3_1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to7 1280.png tumblr_mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to2_1280.png Done_by_minionwolf711-d6vw289.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Fire&rescue4.png 10355476 792220924145048 617711331114455768 o.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2_28-banner.jpg OlG.jpg 1011029 448098408655345 308913367 n.jpg 1796442 447093375422515 543340804 n.jpg 1907562 450068738458312 91029130 n.jpg 1959867 450174301781089 211127072 n.jpg Fire&rescue3.png Jolly Wrenches.png scenary-propwash.jpg Dusty VG.png tumblr_mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png 1920303 450664961732023 6706893 n.jpg IMG_1901.PNG|Staring at Ishani Fire&rescue1.png Fire&rescue5.png Fire&rescue6.png Fire&rescue10.png Planes plane15 (500x281).jpg Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo2 1280.jpg 9105_5.jpg Fire&rescue9.png IMG 1929.png IMG 1916.png IMG_1926.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-15.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png 1798217_1466248056926641_1200950122_n.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho4 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho5 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho8 1280.jpg Dustywithfloats.png wetretardantdusty.png DESIGN-BIGBOSSPROPWASH.jpg fwb_planes_20131001.gif Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpqea41nRf1s5kljvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwqfmwf1Jp1shw630o1 1280.jpg Capture 1.PNG 1601225 514703978644363 701270920 n.jpg FMCgTv5gtVY tanya.jpg 128434c03d pla dusty rolloutimage v4-0 simp.jpg|Promo 581408_502178953172030_2127271546_n.jpg|Racing Promo DustyCrophopperWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Dusty_Crophopper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg|Planes: Fire & Rescue Promo Samoloty-2_2_m_Plik1.jpg 10513525 733198206736769 6973827504383839363 n.jpg 10572009_738168532906403_4479203891658701362_o.jpg IMG 3742.png RacingDustyDiecast.jpg|Diecast Disney-planes-diecast-navy-dusty.jpg|Navy Diecast SuperchargedDustyDiecast.jpg|Supercharged Diecast Dusty.jpeg|LEGO Duplo DustyCrophopperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store RacingDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Racing Disney Store TurboDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Turbo Disney Store 6172036511176-1.jpg|Navy Disney Store i-8WPR2np-S.jpg DustyCrophopperShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Dusty Talking Action Figure - Planes.jpg|Talking Action Figure Planes2_toys.jpg i-8Tf32bp-S.jpg 1383584484 ynwz8mg6o5v1.png Croppedimage464270-152952 samoloty 2 plakat.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Memory-Game samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Maze-of-Courage Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg 934759 722250914498165 3563681059714849063 n.jpg Ура!.JPG 9e983bf00788a5f323774f450445f7c1.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue poster (1).jpg Chug sparky skipper dusty.png Category:Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Wings Around the Globe Racers Category:Racing Planes Category:Smokejumpers